Talk:Aviva/@comment-5098080-20120512032657/@comment-4927386-20120513145940
You're probably wondering what happened when Kate got stabbed in Part 2 of your story. Well, after Martin was kicked out of the Tortuga (the real Martin, the Zachbot Martin was gone.) Kate followed him to tell him that she knew he wouldn't do such a thing. Martin: Kate, why doesn't Aviva want me anywhere near the Tortuga? Kate: Well, uhhh.... you should sit down, it's a long story. They sat down, not talking for a few seconds. Kate: Where have you been Uncle Martin? Martin: Tied to the wall at Zachs place. Kate: Then that explains it. Martin: Explains what? Kate starred at the ground. Kate: It was a zachbot wasn't it? Martin: What? Kate: A zachbot disguised as you was who was living with us? Martin: Probably. Where's Chris? I didn't see him anywhere in there. Kate: Well... Kate turned away from Martin and started weeping. Martin grabbed her gently, but asked firmly, Martin: What did the Zachbot do to Chris Kate?! Kate: (Blurting out, sobbing,) Him stabbed him Martin!! The Zachbot stabbed Dad!!!!! Martin: IS HE ALRIGHT?! Kate: He's fine. Martin: Now I know why Aviva didn't want me in there. I'm sure Chris has lost his trust in me too. Martin put his head in his hands. Kate: No. Martin: What? Kate: NO! DAD HAS NOT LOST HIS TRUST IN YOU! Martin: I don't see how he couldn't. Kate: I should know Uncle Martin, I talked to him yesterday. He told me to find you, and tell you he knows it wasn't you who attached him! Martin: What did he say? Kate: I don't know. Something about your eyes turning from blue to red, or something. Martin: (thinking) Blue to red, blue to red. (gasp) ''Martin: Kate, do you remember when Zach kinnapped your dad. Kate: Yeah, he kidnapped a whole lot of black rhinos too. Martin: Remember that decoy Chris that Zach created. Kate: Yeah, you could tell because the decoy...''was wearing red! ''Zach is the one who did this! Both got up at the same time. Kate: We have to tell Mom and Dad what we found out! Martin: Yeah! Only one problem. Kate: What? Martin: We're too far away from the Tortuga, I can't see it anywhere. Kate: Hmmmmm, I'll climb that tree. I bet I can see it from there. Little does Kate know, Zach's hiding behind the tree with a knife in his hand. Kate turned the corner of the tree to find a place to put her foot, and....... Kate: AHHHHHH! Martin: Kate, what's... (Gasp!) Kate was knelling on the ground holding her stabbed stomach, wide eyed, then fell over. Martin quickly grabbed her. She was still alive, barely. Kate: (Studder) M.....M...... Mar.... Martin: It's ok Kate. I'm here. I won't leave you. (tears started in Martin's eyes) I won't... can't let you go. (tears were now running down Martins cheeks) Kate could barely do anything, but she managed to put her hand on Martin's face to dry his tears, she even let out a much of a smile as she could give. Suddenly, her eyes closed, and her hand on Martins face gave way. Martin: ''KATE NOOOO! And that's when Chris and Aviva arrived on the scene. (story carrys on from there.)